


All In The Name Of Love.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Comic Books [6]
Category: Gotham - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: In which the reader is kidnapped by her ex-Boyfriend, Jerome Valeska, and her current Boyfriend, Edward Nygma, has to try to save her.





	All In The Name Of Love.

EDWARD NYGMA X READER.

The Current Boyfriend: Edward Nygma.

The Ex-Boyfriend: Jerome Valeska.

 

The reader's mentally unstable and physically violent ex-Boyfriend, Jerome Valeska, escapes Gotham City's Arkham Asylum and kidnaps her from her shared apartment with her loving fiance, Edward Nygma (whom she mostly and dotingly calls "Eddie").

 

Edward is devastated to find you missing from your slightly ransacked apartment, and he goes after you (relying on some vague clues that only someone as estute and detail-oriented as he is such could cypher out, which makes him much suited for his job as a forensic scientist at the Gotham City Police Department). Eddie's other side, his "dark" side (which you either mostly call "Edward" or "Ed"), helps him to track you down and aids him in the more physically violent actions that are necessary to protect you and to defend himself.

 

When she finally awoke from spending so much time unconscious, she came to realize that she was drugged. She noticed that she was in an old, abandoned, run-down warehouse that was basically falling apart at the seams, and she was tied down to some kind of a cold, mixed-material surface. And there was Jerome, sitting in a chair a few feet away from her and looking awfully pleased with himself ... like the cat that caught the canary.


End file.
